A tökéletes szó
by Pumpkingirl
Summary: Eljön az óra, mikor Watsonnak el kell hagynia a Baker Streetet, hogy Maryhez költözzön. De vajon Holmes szó nélkül hagyja-e, hogy elmenjen? Egyedül ő tudja visszatartani, de a feladat nem egyszerű. Megtalálja a tökéletes szót? Oneshot Holmes/Watson SLASH.


- Az utolsó csomagokat is bepakoltam, uram. A kocsi odalent várja.

A szobában ülő két férfi merőn nézte egymást, a hangra sem fordították az ajtó felé a fejüket.

- Köszönöm – szólalt meg Watson, mire az illető távozott. –Azt hiszem, indulnom kell – mondta fél perc múlva, mert még mindig nem mozdult meg egyikőjük sem.

- Lekísérlek – nézett a barátja szemébe Holmes.

Odalent Watson felvette a kabátját, majd ismét Sherlock felé fordult és elnyomott egy halk, szomorú sóhajt.

- Nos akkor… viszlát kedves barátom – Holmes átölelte a doktort, aki szintén a férfi köré fűzte a karjait. Így álltak néhány pillanatig, aztán a detektív érezte, ahogy Watson tenyere lassan simogatni kezdte a hátát. Édes bizsergés járta át tetőtől talpig. Nedves ajkak súrolták a fülét, ahogy a távozni készülő belesuttogta:

- Holmes, most még nem késő. Még itt vagyok és maradhatok, ha úgy akarod. Egyetlen szavadba kerül csupán. Ha kimondod, feladok érted mindent: Maryt, a jövőbeli családomat, a gyerekeimet, akár a becsületemet is. Egy szó, Sherlock, nem kérek többet. Tedd végre félre a fene nagy büszkeségedet és mondd ki, mielőtt késő lesz! Még egy percig foglak tartani a karjaimban, de aztán vége. Egy perced van, míg kilépek azon az ajtón, és ezzel elveszíted az utolsó lehetőséget. Ismerem az érzéseidet, már régóta nem tudsz eltitkolni előlem semmit. Valld be őket végre magadnak is! Nézz szembe velük, mert örökre bánni fogod, ha most rosszul döntesz. Egy szó csupán… Egyetlen szó.

Holmes kétségbeesett. Az érzéseivel már régen tisztában volt, és Watson ölelésében még biztosabban tudatosultak benne. Úgy érezte, hogy biztonságban van, hogy ide tartozik és ezt a pillanatot senki nem veheti el tőle, még a büszkeség sem, amivel már szintén jóval azelőtt leszámolt. Ám most új nehézséggel kellett szembenéznie: hogyan fejezze ki azt, amit érez? Watson állította ezt az akadályt és valószínűleg fogalma sem volt arról, hogy milyen rendkívüli próbatételt jelentett ez Holmes számára. Egy szó? Hogyan férne bele minden szívdobbanása egyetlen apró kifejezésbe?

Hogyan írja le azt a lebukástól való félelmet, amit akkor érzett, mikor lázas volt és a doktor a pulzusát mérte? Nem a betegség miatt lüktetett úgy, mintha előtte futotta volna le a maratont…

Hogy préselje bele egyetlen leheletbe azokat a gondolatokat, amik akkor futottak át az agyán, mikor megleste békésen alvó barátját éjszakánként?

És azt az aggodalmat, ami a közös akcióik során tört rá? Folyamatosan Watson épségét féltette, nem egyszer ő maga sérült meg e miatt. Ezt hogy juttassa érvényre egyetlen beszédfoszlányban?

Hogyan töltse bele a LELKÉT egyetlen szóba?

Rengeteg megoldás fogalmazódott meg a fejében, de végül mindet elvetette:

„Maradj!"? - ez úgy hangzott, mint egy utasítás. Ha marad, azért tegye, mert ő is akarja.

„Ne menj!"? – ez egyrészt két szó volt, másrészt pedig a 'ne' szócska túl negatív volt egy ilyen vallomáshoz, még akkor is, ha a kifejezés második részével pozitív hatást ért volna el.

Mi a megoldás tehát? – lázasan gondolkodott még egy darabig, aztán feladta. Képtelenség egy perc alatt megtalálni az üdvösség kulcsát.

Csak állt tovább szótlanul, elveszve az ölelésben. Aztán egyszer csak Watson elengedte és kezében a kalapjával, kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Isten veled Sherlock! – mondta egy fáradt, szomorú és meglehetősen csalódott mosollyal.

Ahogy a doktor a lépcső aljára ért, Holmes végre megszólalt:

- Akarom! – úgy érezte, megvilágosodott. Ez volt a megfelelő szó. Csak ebben volt olyan elemi erő, hogy megmentse a kárhozattól. Hiszen ez magába foglalta minden vágyát, minden szándékát. Nem találhatott ennél erősebb, biztosabb kifejezést az érzéseire, hiszen ez a szó nem más volt, mint ő maga.

Watson lassan, nagyon lassan fordult meg.

- Mit mondtál?

- Akarom! Akarom! Akarom! – Holmes boldog mosollyal az arcán ismételgette megállás nélkül. Aztán hirtelen mintha elbizonytalanodott volna. – Akarlak… - suttogta maga elé. Tudta, ezzel újabb óriási lépést tett. 'Akarom': ez a szó bármire vonatkozhat. Túl általános. 'Akarlak': ez viszont magába foglalta nem csak őt, de Watsont is, mint vágyainak tárgyát.

Csak nézte, ahogy a doktor felfelé szedte a lépcsőfokokat.

- Az isten szerelmére Holmes, mondd még egyszer! – közben a mellkasára tette a tenyerét és visszatolta a házba. Becsukta az ajtót, és miután megfordult, szembetalálta magát az égszínkék szempárral.

- Akarlak! – hangzott újra tisztán a vallomás.

A doktor soha nem látta még ilyen mohónak ezeket a szemeket, ám gyorsan kiderült, hogy az ajkai is legalább olyan követelőzőek. Mire észrevette magát, háta a csukott ajtónak feszült, kezei Holmes éjfekete hajába túrtak. Érezte, ahogy az izgalomtól remegő kezek elkezdték kigombolni a mellényét.

Hol volt már akkor Mary?

A barátja szavai csengtek a fülében: akarlak…

Ez volt az. Egyszerűen tökéletes…

Tudta, hogy ez az éjszaka hosszú, nagyon hosszú lesz…


End file.
